


Enchanted

by Alitheia



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, keju
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 17:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12017577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alitheia/pseuds/Alitheia
Summary: Tazaki pasti bukan cuma bisa sulap biasa.





	Enchanted

**Author's Note:**

> nemu draft-nya di hape www pernah share di twitter juga jadi sekalian dikumpulin deh di sini ouo prompt-nya kalau ga salah _semua yang kau lakukan it's magic_ atau apalah gitu lmao (kerjaan alice emang www)

Kalau ditanya apa yang paling memikat dari Tazaki, Kaminaga sebenarnya tidak yakin. Mungkin karena ia memang sungguhan jatuh cinta, atau barangkali karena agak terobsesi pula, tapi apa pun yang dilakukan Tazaki—padahal hanya tersenyum atau mengedipkan mata—selalu saja bisa membuatnya terpesona. Yah, tentu saja Kaminaga sadar kalau pacarnya itu tampan, pintar, berkelas, murah hati serta tidak sombong—plus, rajin menabung—dan segalanya yang jadi idaman, tapi yang disukainya jauh lebih dari sekadar hal-hal di permukaan saja, jadi pokoknya sulit dijelaskan, _sulit_.

“Kaminaga?” _Nah kan_ , bahkan saat Tazaki cuma bicara, rasanya ia tak kuasa. “Kau menatap terus dari tadi, ada apa?”

Ia mengerjap, tidak sadar kalau sudah lama memandangi. Waktu bagai bekerja dengan hukum yang berbeda setiap kali mereka bersama. Kaminaga mengembuskan napas panjang-panjang. Mana ada orang yang semenawan ini sih; Tazaki pasti bukan cuma bisa sulap biasa, tapi juga punya semacam sihir sungguhan (dan yang termanipulasi adalah hati Kaminaga). “Hmm, bukan apa-apa. Aku hanya terpikir saja….”

“Apa?”

“Semua yang kau lakukan itu _magic_ ya, Tazaki?”

“ _Well_ ,” kekasihya terkekeh, “aku kan pesulap.”

Kaminaga membalasnya dengan cengiran, sementara tangannya menyelip ke pinggang Tazaki. Ini sebenarnya hal yang sederhana, tapi ia mungkin butuh penjelasan ekstra.


End file.
